No Te Odio
by Lady-Zahha-Neko
Summary: Por que Candy simplemente no podia llegar a odiarla
1. Chapter 1 No Te Odio

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo es de mi propiedad la historia ^^**

**Espero que les guste y opinen sin piedad, y opinen si quieren que suba la continuacion. Todo depende de ustedes y de que les guste la historia.**

* * *

**No te odio**

Capitulo Uno: No te odio.

Había dejado de lado todo al recibir aquella carta, tan inesperada y que la sorprendio de sobremanera. Pero al leer su contenido sintio en su pecho la necesidad de ir a ese lugar de donde provenia la carta cargada de noticias muy tristez.

A nadie le había dicho que se dirigia a ese lugar, nadie estaba enterado, su corazón latia a mil por segundo, ¿cuanto había pasado desde que no se encontraba con el? ¿Que pasaria? Bueno esas preguntas las dejo pasar para darle el paso a otras más importantes ¿Llegaria a tiempo? En verdad queria verla a ella, en verdad queria decirle lo que queria decirle. Necesitaba decirselo.

Cuando el tren, que había tomado Candy el mismo día que recibio la carta, llego a su destino. Candy se sentia muy nerviosa, con su pequeña maleta, lo unico que le había dado tiempo de enpacar, bien sostenida en sus manos busco un trasporte que la llevara a su destino pero la calle estaba demasiado sola. Todos estaban descansando ese día al ser navidad.

Miro la carta y comprobo la direccion, dandose cuenta que la direccion no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba. Decidio correr para llegar a tiempo, eso le recordo un día triste y lejano de su pasado.

En dos ocasiones estubo a punto de caer al frio piso, el cual estaba revaloso por culpa de la nieve. Corrio 10 minutos sin parar hasta que llego a la direccion que estaba anotada en la carta. Toco desesperada la puerta, como si la vida sele fuera en ello. Medio segundo después la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un hombre castaño, alto, Candy lo reconocio enseguida y trago saliva nerviosa.

-¡Candy!- Se oia sorprendido al verla ahi parada. Nunca se había imaginado volver a verla, desde la ultima vez que la miro.

-Terry.- Candy tampoco creia que lo tuviera enfrente, se le veia más apuesto en persona, era mucho mucho mejor verlo en persona y no solo en periodicos. -Terry, tengo que verla, dejame pasar.- Dijo recordando de pronto el por que habia ido hasta ahí, el no dijo nada y solo se aparto dejandole paso.

-Acompañame.- Pidio Terry con voz triste, Candy asintio y lo siguio con una mano en el corazón. Se le veia cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

-¿Como esta?- Pregunto Candy aun siguiendolo.

-Mal, muy mal.- Ella lo sabia, la carta que le había enviado la madre de Susana le había informado de todo, pero aun no lo creia.

Terry paro frente a una habítacion cerrada y lentamente la abrio, Candy trago saliva despacio. Ya abierta la puerta Terry se aparto para dejar ver a Candy, una joven rubia de cabello largo, recostada en su cama. Sus ojos se mantenian cerrado y su piel estaba muy palida. Al lado de la cama se encontraba la madre de la chica, quien al ver a Candy se alejo de la cama y se aserco a ella.

-Me alegra que pudieras venir.- Le dijo la madre de Susana, Candy miro en sus ojos el dolor de una madre al ver a su hija en ese estado.

-Candy.- La suave y exesivamente baja voz de Susana la llamo, Candy la miro y se aserco lentamente olvidandose de todos los demás, se sento en la silla que segundos antes la madre de Susana ocupaba.

-Susana... ¿Que te pasa?- Le pregunto tomando su mano, Susana la miro con sus ojos azules, como no creyendo que ella estubiera ahí en realidad.

-Has venido... pense que no lo harias.- Le dijo Susana con voz baja. Eso a Candy le proboco mucha tristeza.

-¿Por que no lo haria?- Le pregunto Candy dedicandole una calida sonrisa.

-Las dejaremos solas.- Comento la madre de Susana y salio de la habitacion, Candy desvio la mirada de Susana a Terry quien las miraba a las dos. Segundos después siguio a la madre de Susana.

-Lo siento mucho Candy... perdoname por favor.- La voz de Susana la hizo devolver su atencion a ella. Los ojos de la enferma se habían llenado de lágrimas cristalinas.

-Pero Susana ¿Que dices?-

-Candy, debes odiarme como a nadie más ¿verdad? Te he quitado al hombre que tu amas y lo que es peor, el te ama igual que tu. Me he entremetido entre ustedes dos, les he arruinado la felicidad egoistamente solo por que yo lo queria.- Las lágrimas resvalaron por el palido rostro de Susana, Candy nego con la cabeza.

-No digas esas cosas...- Trato de decir Candy pero fue interrumpida por Susana.

-En cierto, no trates de negarlo. Pense solamente en mi felicidad egoistamente, sin importarme la suya. Lo siento Candy.- Susana apreto la mano de Candy suavemente mientras sus lágrimas caian de su rostro.

-Susana...- Unas pequeñas gotitas calleron de los ojos verdes de Candy, sorprendida se limpio con la mano que tenia libre las lágrimas. Por su mente paso el momento de la dolorosa despedia de ella y Terry, más lágrimas calleron de sus ojos.

Susana comenzó a sollozar sin soltar la mano de la persona que había sacrificado su felicidad con el hombre que amaba por ella.

-Ojala pudiera regresarte todos estos años Candy.- Dijo sin dejar de sollozar, Candy comenzaba a sollozar igual que Susana.

Susana le había quitado la posibilidad de estar con Terry, ella tenia razón, deberia odiarla como no había odiado a nadie más. Deberia detestar su existencia y alegrarse por su lamentable estado. ¡Por que ella se había robado su felicidad!

-Susana.- Trato de controlarse, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. La miro con atencion. -¿Has sido feliz estos años junto a Terry?- Le pregunto, Susana la miro sin parar de llorar y asintio, segundos después su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

Candy acarisio la cabeza de Susana sin soltar su mano.

-Me alegro tanto.- Dijo sonriendole calidamente. -Y me entristece mirarte así, trata de ponerte bien para que sigas al lado de Terry muchos años más ¿vale?-

Susana nego lentamente con la cabeza. -Candy, se hacerca mi hora. Pronto tendre que irme... y quiero que cuando eso suseda no te alejes de Terry.- Susana tomo con sus dos manos la mano que sostenia de Candy y le sonrio.

-Susana yo..-

-Por favor... Así me sentire menos culpable.- La mirada de Susana se miraba suplicante, Candy le sonrio tranquilamente.

-No pienses en eso Susana, tu te pondras bien.- Le trato de animar.

-Candy...- Candy la miro a los ojos y suspiro.

-Susana.- Le nombro con voz suave. -No te odio.- Le dijo aprentando suavemente su mano. Cerro los ojos fuertemente. No queria que Susana pensara que ella la odiaba, nunca la podria llegar a odiar. Ella se había sacrificado por Terry le había salvado la vida ¿como podria llegar a odiarla?

-No te odio... no te odio.- Las lágrimas de nuevo calleron de los ojos de Candy. Si, ella le había alejado de Terry, pero había sido su decision apartarce para dejarle el camino libre a Susana, y Terry había decidido quedarse con ella, Susana no tenia la culpa de nada.

-Muchas gracias Candy... Muchas, muchas gracias.- Susana sonreia sinceramente mientras miraba a Candy, de verdad le dolia haber arruinado una linda relacion con su egoismo.

Candy se limpio las lágrimas y le sonrio a Susana. No podria llegar a odiarla, no entendia por que, pero no podia odiar a alguien que amara con la misma fuerza que ella a Terry.

Dos suaves golpecitos en la puerta las distrajo y miraron a la puerta. Segundos después la puerta se abrio lentamente dejando ver a Terry sonsteniendo una bandeja con una taza humeante de té. En su rostro se le notaba lo cansado que debia de estar.

-Terry.- Llamo Susana extendiendo una mano hacia el sin soltar la mano de Candy. -Por favor acercate.- Le pidio con voz suplicante.

Terry miro fugas mente a Candy, se acerco a la cama y dejo la bandeja en unos de los muebles que se encontraban en los lados de la cama. Tomo la mano que Susana le ofrecia.

Susana sonrio, tomando de la mano a Candy y Terry.

-Escuchenme bien... Quiero que no se vuelvan a alejar, quiero que sean felices.- Dijo con voz cansada.

-Susana, debes descansar.- Dijo Terry preocupado, Susana nego.

-Ya habra mucho tiempo para que descanse.- Lo dijo mientras sonria y miro a Candy. -Te quedaras al lado de Terry ¿Verdad Candy?- Su mirada era suplicante, Candy miro a Terry por unos momentos.

-Si Susana.- Le respondio dandole una sonrisa triste.

-Me alegro mucho, y tu Terry ¿Te quedaras al lado de Candy?- Le pregunto esta vez a Terry. Terry miro a Candy quien lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si.- Contesto.

-Así es como debe de ser, asi es como debio de ser desde un principio.- Dijo Susana cerrando los ojos por unos momentos. -Terry... Se muy feliz con Candy.- Le pidio Susana. Candy se desiso suavementente del agrarre de Susana y se dio media vuelta sin dejar de llorar.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo ultimo que ollo de Susana antes de salir de la habitacion.

Candy cerro la puerta detras de ella, y se recargo un poco en ella.

-Candy.- La llamo la madre de Susana sacandola de sus pensamientos, Candy se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y se dirigio asia la madre de Susana que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella. -Gracias por haber venido.- Le agradecio.

-No, gracias a usted por mandarme la carta señora.- Contesto Candy y se dispuso a alejarse de ahí.

-¿Te vas?- Le pregunto la madre de Susana.

-Si, ya he dicho todo lo que tenia que decir.- Le dijo sin voltear a verla.

Pero antes de que Candy pudiera alejarse de ahí la puerta de la habítacion de Susana se abrio lentamente.

-Terry.- Le llamo la madre de Susana con angustia.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo que contesto Terry con voz triste.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que Candy y la madre de Susana entendieron lo que se ignificaban las palabras de Terry.

Candy se alejo de ahí dejando atras el llanto desconsolado de la madre su Susana.

Con dificultad se dirigio a la puerta de salida de aquella casa y respiro el frio y puro aire mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, Susana había muerto y su ultimo deseo habia sido el de que ella y Terry estubieran juntos. Pero no sabia si seria capaz de cumplir tal peticion... solo el tiempo lo diria.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ya saben, pueden opinar todo lo que ustedes quieran y si quieren la continuacion.**

**Besos y Abrazos ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Juntos Por Siempre

**Nota De La Autora:**

**¡Holaaa!**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews, y perdon por la tardanza.**

**Pero ya estoy aqui con el capitulo último de esta historia cortita, espero les guste.**

**Aclarasion: Los personajes de Candy Candy No me perteneces, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**No te odio**

Capitulo Dos:

-¡Listo!- Exclamo Candy mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo flaco de un pequeño niño de algunos ocho años, el niño le sonrio a Candy y ella le devolvio la sonrisa gustosa. -Espero que esta vez tengas más cuidado Tommy- Le dijo depositando cuidadosamente su dedo en la puntiaguda nariz del infante.

Guardo los inturmentos que había utilizado para curar al pequeño mientras miraba como el se retiraba con un "Hasta luego Candy" ella sonrio calidamente, de verdad amaba lo que hacia.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien había ingresado al pequeño consultoria el cual atendia ella desde años atras. Siguio guardando las cosas sin percatarce de dos ojos azules la observaban atentamente.

-Buenos días- Hablo al fin el observador haciendose notar, Candy solto lo que traia en la mano al escuchar esa voz, segundos después se escucho por todo el consultorio el sonido que hacia el vidrio al estamparse con el suelo.

Candy voltio lentamente y al hacerlo miro a un Terry recargado ligeramente en la puerta del consultorio. Se quedo quieta, muy quieta pensando que tal vez solo estaba soñando y Terry no estaba en realidad ahí. Cerro los ojos y al volverlos a abrir nada había cambiado, Terry seguia ahí mirandola.

No sabia si llorar o reir al mirarlo ahí frente a ella, a escasos metros de distancia. Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, ocho meses desde que Susana había muerto. Ocho meses sin saber nada de el, ocho meses en los cuales habia tratado de matar la esperanza de volverle a ver.

-Terry- Susurro Candy llevandose una mano al pecho, su corazón latia rapidamente por la emosion de volverle a ver, sus sentimientos seguian intactos, le amaba como a nadie había amado.

Había jurado que su corazón no podria latir más deprisa hasta que Terry comenzo a asercarse con pasos lentos pero firmes, sentia como si las piernas le fueran a fallar y caeria al piso. Sentia como si su corazón se saldria en cualquier momento.

Cuando estubieron a escasos sentimentros de distancia, los fuertes brazos de Terry rodearon al que en esos momentos parecia un fragil cuerpo que en cualquier momento se romperia, Candy suavemente correspondio el abrazo undiendo el rostro en el pecho de Terry.

-¿Que haces aqui?- Pregunto Candy sin romper el abrazo, no había querido preguntar eso en esos momentos pero debia hacerlo.

-Queria verte Candy- Le contesto Terry, y Candy temblo suavemente al sentir el calido aliento de el chocar contra su rostro levemente.

Aunque sintio como su corazón se desgarraba dolorosamente Candy se separo de Terry y se alejo unos cuantos pasos, dandole la espalda.

-No debiste venir- Queria morir al pronunciar esas simple tres simples palabras.

-¿Por que Candy?- Pregunto desconsertado Terry por la actitud de su pecosa.

-Terry yo renuncie a ti hace tanto tiempo- Cada palabra que pronunciaba la sentia como una estaca en su corazón, ni ella misma sabia el por que de su rechazo.

-No, Candy... no me digas esto- Los ojos de Candy se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas al escuchar la voz de Terry.

-Por favor vete, no debes estar aqui- Dijo Candy sintiendo el peor dolor en su corazón, queria gritar, retirar sus palabras. Nunca haberlas pronunciado.

Escucho como los pasos de Terry rompian la distancia que los separaba, las manos de Terry sujetaron con firmeza los hombros de Candy.

-No me pidas que renuncie a ti de nuevo Candy- Ella solo escuchaba con una mano en el corazón. -No me pidas que te vuelva a dejar Candy- Sacudio levemente a Candy.

Un traicionero sollozo se escapo de los labios de Candy.

-Esta vez luchare por ti Candy, esta vez no dejare que te marches- Continuo Terry, su vista se encontraba en el suelo mientras seguia sosteniendo a Candy de los hombros. -A menos que tú me digas que ya no me amas, no volvere a irme- Candy trato de alejarse pero Terry no se lo permitio, encarcelandola en un fuerte abrazo justo como aquella vez.

-¿Por que tienes siempre que pensar en la felicidad de los demás antes que en la tuya misma?- Pregunto Terry, Candy cerro los ojos escuchando las palabras de Terry.

-Pensemos por primera vez en nuestra felicidad Candy... Mi felicidad esta al lado de ti, por favor no me la quites de nuevo- Una pequeña gota salada callo en el hombro de Candy.

Pero se mantuvo inmovil y callada todo el tiempo, sin abrir los ojos en ningun momento. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Terry suspiro y solto a Candy liberandola de su desesperado abrazo.

-Adios... Candy- Susurro Terry alejandose de ella, dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

Candy abrio los ojos desesperada, su corazón comenzo a latir desemfrenado mientras sentia punsadas de dolor. "Mi felicidad esta al lado de ti" Recordo lo que Terry había dicho, tambien recordo la despedida de hace años y como ella lo había pasado muy mal. Imagino como se había sentido él y se le destrozo el corazón.

"Pensemos por primera vez en nuestra felicidad Candy..."

-¡No te vallas!- Grito Candy dandose la vuelta para mirar a Terry que se detenia frente a la puerta del consultorio. Candy dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. -Esta vez no lo hagas- Dijo Candy, se aserco a el con pasos rapidos y se aferro a el como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El la rodeo con los brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-No me ire, esta vez no lo hare- Le susurro en el oido mientras la abrazaba.

-Prometelo- Pidio Candy sollozando en el pecho de Terry, ambos calleron al piso sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Te lo prometo mi tarzan pecosa, te lo prometo- Candy rio levemente al escuchar aquel apodo que el le había puesto en sus días de estudiantes en aquel colegio en el que se habían enamorado.

Se mantuvieron abrazados sentados en el piso, recordando los momentos felices juntos en el colegio San pablo. La puerta del consultorio estaba cerrada, ellos estaban solos navegando en los mares de los recuerdos, sin soltarse ni un momento teminedo volverse a perder.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se cruzaron con los azules de Terry. Él solo podia pensar en lo mucho que amaba a esa pecosa, y ella estaba en las mismas condiciones, la mano de ella se poso en la mejilla de él suavemente.

-Perdoname Candy- Dijo repentinamente Terry. -Debi llevarte conmigo cuando me fui del colegio, si lo hubiera echo no hubiera pasado todo esto- Candy nego con la cabeza suavemente.

-No te disculpes Terry, no tienes por que hacerlo-

-Si yo hubiera luchado por nuestro amor con mayor fuerza... si tan solo no te hubiera dejado ir esa noche- Candy sonrio al oir esas palabras, recordando recuerdos que ya no importaban por que estarian juntos desde ese momento.

-No es solo tu culpa, además tu tenias que quedarte junto a Susana por que ella te necesitaba más que yo, ella te salvo la vida y estare eternamente agradecida con ella Terry, si ella no te hubiera amado como lo hizo tu tal vez no estarias más aqui- Él la abrazo más fuerte y ella se dejo abrazar.

-Es justo por esto Candy que me enamore de ti... Eres la persona más amable que he conocido... Algunas veces eres demásiado amable- Candy sonrio al escuchar esas palabras, el tenia razón. Algunas veces se pasaba de buena, pero ella era así y no habría nada que la cambiara.

-Candy...- Susurro Terry, Candy lo miro atenta por el tono serio que había tomado repentinamente, su corazón comenzo a latir rapidamente ansioso de lo que el podria decir. -Casate conmigo-

-Si Terry, quiero estar junto de ti para siempre- Le contesto contenta Candy.

-Para siempre- Repitio Terry depositando un tierno beso en la frente de ella.

* * *

**Nota De La Autora:**

**Por cierto chicos, no hay confucion. Yo soy "Ariahay Zeuqzav" Solo que cambie de nombre de usuario.**

**Ok.**

**¿Meresco Reviews?**


End file.
